At present, a variety of portable electronic devices almost employ a liquid crystal display panel as a display. Especially for some products such as video camera and player, notebook computer, mobile terminal or personal digital assistant, a liquid crystal display has become an essential module. Except for a liquid crystal panel, a driver chip is necessarily connected to a periphery of the liquid crystal display to control display signals. In order to complete conduction of the chip, it is necessary to attach a layer of Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) to a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC).
When the ACF is attached to the FPC, currently a pressurization head can be used to attach an adhesive tape. Particularly, an ACF adhesive tape is pressed against a display substrate by the pressurization head for approximately 0.5-1 s. Then the pressurization head is taken off. In the end, an ACF liner tape attached to the display substrate is peeled off by a peeling bar and only a conductive adhesive film of the ACF remains.
When the ACF is attached to the FPC, currently a roller can be used to attach the adhesive tape. Particularly, the ACF is pressed against the display substrate in a direction by controlling the roller through a cylinder. Then the roller is taken off by the cylinder. In the end, the ACF liner tape is removed from the conductive adhesive film in the same direction by controlling a peeling bar through another cylinder.
The present inventor has found that at least following problems exist in above mentioned methods of attaching the adhesive tape. The adhesive tape attaching unit of the ACF attaching device in the prior art can operate only in a certain direction. In addition, no matter the attaching method using the pressurization head or the attaching method using the roller, ACF can simply attached to an individual display panel. That is to say, it is necessary to cut a motherboard of display panel and then attach the adhesive tape to each of display panels by the ACF attaching device. Therefore, once defects (for example, inaccurate registration) occur in the process of cutting, the subsequent attaching process may be infected to decrease a yield of the display panel.